The New Girl
by Haunting Black Roses
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic so no flames please. There is a new girl in Zim and Dibs class and there is something strange about her, but what? possible Zim X OC in later chapters. I really suck at summaries. warning:violence,and Dib gets hurt
1. Rose The New Girl

**Hey just so you know this is my first fanfic and im sorry if the chapters are short and if dib/zim aren't acting normal. please no flames**

**_disclaimer_: I do not own Invader Zim ,if i did it wouldn't have been canceled, instead Jhonen Vasquez is the creative mastermind behind the show, all I own is my OC Rose**

**ENJOY**

**

* * *

**Its been Three Earth years, Zim and Dib have both changed, Zim is now taller and has had to modify his uniform because of it. He now wears a better disguise and his skin is very pale cream colored, his explanation was that he got the surgery to heal the skin disease he has. He now wears black converse, black skinny jeans and his invader uniform as a shirt. His wig is now all spiked up awesome. Dib hasn't changed much he grew taller but not as much as Zim, and his scythe grew longer by a foot. Ms_._Bitters is still their teacher because the skool system decided "It would be best for all the doomed students to stay in the same doomed class with the same non-doomed teacher". It was a normal skool day, Zim and Dib were glaring at each other across the room, and Ms_._Bitters was ranting on about how they were all doomed and the universe would eventually implode on itself. That's when Ms_._Bitters' class phone went off, causing Zim and Dib to break away from their glaring match to look at the phone. Ms_._Bitters hissed and slithered to the phone and picked it up.

"WHAT NOW!" she screeched into the phone,she then listened to the phone for about 10 seconds then growled "not another one". She put down the phone and hissed at the class "the skool has decided to add another DOOMED addition to this DOOMED class". Zim looked down at the piece of paper in front of him and continued on his next plan for taking over the hideous mudball the humans call Earth. Just after Ms_._Bitters said that a knock came from the door. Ms_._Bitters hissed and slithered over to the door and yanked it open and in walked a girl.

The girl had black bangs cut to her chin covering her left eye, with a ruby red stripe going down the middle, the rest of her knee length black hair, with a ruby red stripe going down the middle, was over her shoulder and down her back. She had on a black earring. She had ruby red eyes with square-ish pupils (see zim) with large eyelashes. she wore a coal black V-neck with pitch black gloves that went up to her elbows. She had a ruby red skirt with a pitch black edge on the bottom that was six inches above her knee, with coal black leggings. Her boots were pitch black with ruby red studs on them ( see Tak ).

"If you have anything to say, say it now doomed child, for I don't want to hear another peep out of you for the rest of the skool year once you sit down"Ms_._Bitters growled at the girl.

"Hi my name is Rose, and unless you are looking for a death wish, its best you stay away from me" said the girl. Zim looked up to see Dib staring at Rose as if some kind of trance. 'Weird human worm-baby' Zim thought to himself.

"Okay Rose go sit over there"Ms_._Bitters said pointing to a seat next to Zim.

"But thats Keef's seat!" said a random student.

"You're right. Keef your going to the under ground class rooms.". A hole appeared in the floor and a whimpering Keef fell through.

"Finally" Zim muttered under his breath. Then he realized that the new girl was walking down his isle to come sit next to him. 'Shoot' he thought.

As the girl sat down, she said "Hello Zim". The one thought that ran across his mind was 'How the hell does she know my name?'.

* * *

Nice first chapter...I suggest you review if you love your computer...it'll explode if you dont


	2. This Rose Has Thorns

Hey people hope you enjoy this, but for all you Dib lovers don't yell at me please it had to be done. Sorry if the characters are acting OOC

Disclamer: I do not own Invader Zim JV does, I feel sorry for those of you who thought I did, all I own is my OC Rose

Zim: Finally VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIIM!

Dib: But you're not the one who-

Me: HOW DID YOU TWO GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!

Dib: You should REALLY get a lock for that thing

Me: Okay back in the closet now before I use force... *Is holding flaming whip*

Zim,Dib: Yes Ma'am *screams loudly and runs to closet*

Me: Now that thats taken care of, back to the story!

Normal POV

At lunch

Zim looked around the lunch room for that "Rose" girl. 'How does she know my name' He thought, over and over. He was snapped out of it when the lunch ... thing, plopped something down on his tray. It looked like mashed potatoes with gravy, but there was a brown eye looking up at him. It took Zim every thing he had not to barf up his breakfast, which consisted of waffles made by Gir, from his sqeedily-spooch. He walked away from the line and looked up, what he saw was Rose talking to Dib.

Dib's POV

I saw Rose coming toward my table, and a fluttering sensation came to my stomach. She stood next to me and simply said "move". The smartest thing that came out of my mouth at that moment was "huh?". "Move it now, or else" came her reply, the fluttering disappeared. "Why" I asked dumbfounded. "Because, Number 1, I said so, Number 2, I want that seat, Number 3, you ANNOY me, so move to another table now or die." is what she said in response. Then I noticed something, Rose didn't have lunch, that's odd everyone had lunch, even Zim. "Hey where's your lunch" I asked her. "Is it your mother fucking business to know? Now GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF MY SEAT!" she yelled in my face. Now every one was staring. "No you're not the bo-" I was cut off by her fist hitting my jaw, the force knocking me out of my seat and onto my back. I screamed in pain. "Not the boss of you, eh? Lets see about that" she said as she stopped in front of meand stepped, putting all her body weight, on my balls. I let out a screech so high it shouldn't be possible. I turned my head over to the other side to see Zim standing there with a smirk played across his pale face. I was past the point of humiliation, but seeing my mortal enemy watching me fail was mortifying. Rose lifted her foot and said "You,Give,Up,Now?" kicking my head with each word. "Never" I said, for Zim was still standing there. "well thats just too bad" she said one last time before kicking my head one last time before I blacked out.

Rose's POV

Beating up that filth felt nice. He deserved it for not listening to me. I just stared down at my knocked out prey. I heard footsteps approach me from behind and I quickly twisted around to see who it was. I stood face to face with Zim! I was a little bit shocked for him to approach me. "Nice job with Dib" was all he said as he shoved him with his boot. "What do you want Zim?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "I just wanted to know how you new my name earlier if I was never introduced or mentioned." He said. Shit I'm caught. "I can't tell you here, maybe somewhere more private?" I said. The other students made weird faces like (0.o). "Sure come to my ... house after skool, just follow me there".  
"Kay" I said and sat down in MY seat while Zim went ... where ever

Zim's POV

I watched as Rose beat up the Dib. She did a pretty good job, but I ZIM, could have done better. When Dib was knocked out and Rose was just glaring at him I approached her. When I was a foot away from her, the Rose girl twisted her body around very fast, and was facing me. I noticed she was only a little shorter than me, hmm weird, even though the gravity difference on Earth has caused me to grow to 5'10 which is tall for humans in the age group I am in, this girl is still only a 1 inch shorter than ZIM, hmm weird indeed. Once the Rose girl was facing me I could have sworn I saw her eyes widen, but then I blinked and it was gone."Nice job with Dib" was all the compliment I could get out without gagging, as I nudged him with my boot. "What do you want Zim?" she asked with her eyes in slits. 'Might as well ask her now, its a good time as any.'. "I just wanted to know how you new my name earlier if I was never introduced or mentioned." I questioned. It seemed to take a moment to respond, which was getting on my mighty nerves. "I can't tell you here, maybe somewhere more private?" was her response. Now the human stink-piggies looked at us with a WTF look on their faces. "Sure" I said "Come to my ... house after skool, just follow me there." I almost said base, and plus why was I so trusting towards her I just met her and now I'm inviting her to my base. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ZIM IS SO CONFUSED! "Kay" she said as she sat back down in her seat. I went to go back to my seat, but then I got a transmition from the base.

Cliff hanger DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUN. I know its a suckish one, but oh well, deal with it. Please review or I'll send the scary monkey after yooz! MUAAAAHAAHAA (evil laughter) 


	3. Gir meets Tiz

**Hey people sorry for not updating, I already have chappies 4 and 5 written up on paper but I really don't like typing so you enjoy, sorry if its crap,I am only 11, just deal with it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own invader Zim...yet all i own is Rose and Tiz (I also am not the inventor of Skittles if i was i would be so effin rich)  
**

**SHOUT OUT:hey Ian if your reading this,which I know you probably are YOU ARE AS ANNOYING AS HELL**

**now on with the story**

**

* * *

**

**_Zim's POV_**

I ran into the bathroom to receive the incoming transmission from my base. I quickly checked to make sure I was the only one in there and went into a stall. I pulled out the communicator and it showed ... Gir ... with an unknown SIR unit '_It doesn't look like Mimi...Maybe a gift from the tallest'_.

"Hey Gir would you mind telling me who your friend is?"

"Yeah,she says her name is TIZ!"he said yelling the last the part.

"Okay Gir would you ask her what shes doing at our base". The robot that looked EXACTLY like Gir except with violet eyes instead of blue, whispered something into Gir's ear ... err ... antenna

"She says her master won't let her tell because..." at this the SIR unit whispered something to Gir "oooooh yeeeeah. Tiz says she can't 'Cuz it gonna be a surprise!I HOPE THERE WILL BE TACO'S!" he said/yelled.

"OOOOOH AND LOLLIPOPS!:D"screamed Tiz. As they were jumping around they fell on the big red button that cuts the transmission. I left the bathroom and walked back to the cafeteria I got back I saw it was empty. "SHIT I'm late for class!" I said as I started to run to Ms. Bitters room.

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_**

**_Back at Zim's Base_**

**_Gir's POV_**

'Mah master disappeared. He looked annoyed with me. I hope he ain't mad at me...MAH MASTAH'S MAD AT ME' I thought. I started crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!WAH!WAH!WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tiz came over and said

"Why ya cryin' Gir? Why you no happy?Did you lose your piggy? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"I said starting to scream too. We kept screaming together until we saw the angry monkey show was on!

"YAY! I'll get the tacos!" I said as I ran to the kitchen when I came out I saw her destroying the TV!

"Why you do dat?" I asked starting to cry.

"The man on da TV said the angry monkey show was canceled"she said starting to cry. We both cried. _*Ding*_

"Yay!Tacos!" I said as I ran to the kitchen**. **

She ran in after me and yelled "Is there lollipops and skittles in them!".

"yeah they're baked in!:D nom nom nom"

"nom nom nom"

"yay I'm full, I'm gonna go play with mah rubbah piggies!"

"okay I'll come along and bring lollipops!WOOHOO"she said. We went to the lab and found ALL my rubber piggies and mini-moose. I opened up my head and a tea set came out! Then Tiz opened up her head and caused a lollipop and skittles Volcano! We stayed down there until we heard the door bell ring. Me and Tiz went up to the main floor and put on our costumes. Her costume looked like mine except she is a cat and is hot pink with dark grey legs, arms, ears, tail, and stitching. She even had a zipper! Once our costumes were on we went to go answer the door.

I opened the door and yelled "HIYA MASTAH!"(^-^)then I noticed that there was a girl standing next to master. I looked over and saw Tiz waving at the girl.

**"**Hi pretty lady!" I screamed. The girl continued staring at Tiz.

**_Zim's POV_**

The door opened and I saw Gir and a...Cat? It must be the other SIR unit, Tiz. I looked over at Rose to see her reaction but instead of looking shocked she was glaring daggers at Tiz. Weird. I heard Gir talking/yelling but wasn't paying attention I was too confused. I stepped inside and told the others to follow. Gir followed me but Tiz followed Rose. Now I was way past confused, my brain felt like it was going to plode.

**_

* * *

_Well that was chapter 3 for did ya like it? It was filled with crazy randomness which is what I am best at. So please rev- AAAAAAAH THE VOICES ARE BACK *falls into fetal position***_rises up in a possessed way and says in demonic voice **Review or I will tell Nny where you live **_***cough***_normal voice._**Whoah what just happened.**

**Dib:I don't know... I just dont know  
**


	4. Operation head pidgeons

Guess what! This is the most mother fucking news ever. Read it and do as it says or you're doomed

**Thank The lord for Operation Head Pigeons **(I see you, givin me the wtf face)

**Operation Head Pigeons is an attempt to bring Invader Zim back in production.**

**"BUT ZIM'S DEAD!he can't come back!" Yeah yeah I hear you but someone gave you false information.**

**Be ready to have a mental breakdown**

**Zim might just come back**

**A while ago, everyone in Operation Head Pigeons raided Nickelodeon with phone calls and emails requesting them to bring Zim back.**(They ROCK)

**Nickelodeon compromised. They are releasing a special DVD entitled "Operation: Doom" on February 22. It contains the top rated Zim episodes.**

**If this DVD sells well enough, they will RELEASE TWO NEW seasons of Invader Zim.**

**So get your asses of your couch and go buy 10 copies of that DVD as soon as it comes out, and if you don't that just proves that you aren't a REAL IZ fan.**

_sadly I have found, that the only way to get these amazing dvd's is off the internet at . But don't let that discourage you!Wobbly Headed Bob says to buy!_**  
**

INVADER ZIM MUST COME BACK!FTW!

* * *

Please review, I've only gotten two (thank you Ares) so click that button its lonely.


	5. It Dies A Sad Painful Death

Dear Very few readers that i have,

I am sorry to say that this Fan fiction will not be continued. do not be sad though i will be rewriting this story under the title A Different Kind Of Girl and I am currently writing chapter 1. Also another change to the story will be Roses name. her name will now be Kez. Don't ask me why i just think that its a better sounding name. Also the saddest part of this is i already had all the chapters up to 9 written up in a note book.


End file.
